


Will She Be Okay?

by WastingMyLife34559321



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, there are 12 in a match because I felt like it, white and black are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingMyLife34559321/pseuds/WastingMyLife34559321
Summary: All Black wants is to keep his sister safe.
Relationships: Black/Cyan (Among Us), Blue/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 5





	Will She Be Okay?

They are in a spaceship. Everything goes fine, until there is a sign that reads: "There are two imposters among us."

Black clutches White's hand. "We're in danger" Black thought to himself. He was usually the one to not be afraid of anything. But here he is.

There have been more and more cases of these things called "imposters" going on ships.

He was afraid. But more for White than himself. There is something tugging in his heart that worried about Cyan, but he pushed it away.

White let go and hugged Blue like her life depended on it.

 _It has started._ He took ahold of White's hand and Cyan's (unknowingly) and started running to his nearest task. Everyone was running around also. Once they got out of the cafeteria, White gave Black an angry look, and Cyan just looked surprised. "I NEED TO GO WITH BLUE!!!" White yelled at him. "No... it's not safe." Black didn't want to argue any further, White had always been stubborn. "Who is this dork?" White said while looking at Cyan. Black was surprised that she had said that, she was usually very polite and watched her tongue, but she was angry. "That doesn't matter. Also, we need to do our tasks." Black _did not_ want to argue with her." I don't care anyways, let's go get Blue."

Somehow Cyan stayed silent as they looked for Blue. _"We should really be doing tasks"_ Cyan mumbled to himself eventually, but only Black noticed. Black glanced at him, silently agreeing, but decided not to say anything,

They _finally_ found blue. He was in upper engine.

"BLUE!!!" White yelled happily and ran up to him. Blue asked: "is anybody else with you?" Black thought that was an odd question, but he ignored it.

Suddenly they were locked in. _And there was a reactor meltdown._

_OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD_

Four of them were locked inside while the reactor was having a meltdown. They were hoping someone would fix it.

Thankfully, Lime and Purple fixed the reactor. _What a relief._

Suddenly, "EMERGENCY MEETING!"

"Red sus" Orange quickly said. "Why?" Yellow asked. "Red sus" Orange repeated. Lime was defending Red, saying Red was with him, but everyone ignored that. Red said Pink was acting sus, but she quickly started to defend herself by saying she was doing medbay scan with Brown, and Brown said she was telling the truth. After a bunch of bickering, everyone looked at Red. He was obviously nervous. _Voting time._ Everyone except Black agreed it was red, but he didn't want to look sus, so he voted Red. "Sorry if it isn't you, Red" he thought to himself.

**Red was not an imposter.**

_**FUCK.** _


End file.
